The Great Burst of the War
by USSTalos
Summary: AU to A Burst of Fire.Burstmaster never left Cybertron but rather remained to protect it from any invaders and the 'Cons


Burstmaster was surrounded by many vehicons . Elongated shadows casted in circle around Burstmaster as the Autobot eyed the nearing drones. Amongst them stood a tall bulky figure with piercing optics and a faceplate that would haunt the Autobot for time to come. It was no doubt that the leader of the squardon was the hulking titan, as he stood out amongst the plain colors of violet armor and red leader,Smasher . One by one attacked him . Burstmaster though had a battle plan . As the first 'Con came close he grabbed it and broke its neck with one single headlock . Then came another and went to punch him but Burstmaster dodged and went behind it,grabbing its head and with force slammed it on his shoulder,making it detach from its frame . Then another came but got a sword through its chamber . The others attacked all together bu then..."BURST FIRE!"From his back came 2 rocket launchers,his chest revealed his Nucleon Shock Cannon,right below it was his Ion Dispenser and below of it came a Gear Shredder . His left shoulder revealed his Energon Harvester while his right revealed his X18 Scrapmaker . Lastly his hands transformed into his Neutron Assault Rifles . Then he blasted them . Smasher remained . Said mech pulled out his axe and ran to Burstmaster,who pulled out his huge sword . They started fighting and clearly Burstmaster had the upper hand till someone shot him in the back and he fell on his knees . "I got you!"Came Cruiser's scratchy old voice tried to fight both with everything he had but was losing but soon fell on his knees . Then the city around them,Vox started shifting,transforming . "What the-?"Smasher yelped . Soon they were in the palm of a femme city-former . "Wow...She is beautiful." Burstmaster said breathlessly . The femme got a closer look at them and then her Autobot insignia shone on the right side of her chest . The 'Cop brothers went to run away but instead were slapped away by the city-former . Burstmaster slowly laid fully down on her servo and went into forced stasis . The femme started walking to a better position and soon transformed into a battlecruiser with Burstmaster ending in the Med Bay . A panel shifted and soon the same femme only in a smaller version appeared and walked to him . As she started removing the bented and melted metal she saw that most of his curcuits were twisted,bented or half destroyed making his repairs difficult . In all her cyrcles she never saw a 'Bot that survived such kind of damage without immediate medical treatment . But this mech had something special and she could feel it . She could feel the pull of her spark to his . How was that even possible?She was a city-former and him...He was just a kid...But a soldier...A good-willed soldier...And she had to save him...No matter the cost.

**((Timeskip after some weeks))**

After a couple of weeks Burstmaster woke up and looked around. It took him some time to realise that he was in a luxurious room with a soft king-sized bed with soft blankets and pillows,a private washroom and a kitchen. "Where...Am I?"He blinked. Then the door opened and revealed the city-former's now small,delicate frame with an energon cube in one servo. Her slim frame looking more beautiful from long black green pedes shining as if she just had an oil bath,her silver with red streaks servos having their own finéce. Her dark green chest pointing out emerald optics shining with kindness. All in all she was gorgeous and kindsparked with finéce. "Good morning sleepy head."She smiled and walked to him." Do I know you?"Burstmaster asked. "No name is yours is...?"The femme,Galactica said. "Burstmaster."The young mech smiled. Then Galctica gave him the energon cube. "Drink 've been out of action for some time." She said and gave Burstmaster the cube,who took it and drunk it hungrily. "Thank you." He smiled at her,trying to keep his optics above her mid-section and smiled a little more and turned to leave,moving her hips on the way. She knew that her spark wanted him and she wouldn't deny it. She found him quite charming with his well built frame. His strong servos able to crash the 'Cons,his chest able to hold under great pressure,his pedes strong like the rest of his frame. These weeks he's been out of action she monitored him. Every femme would grab that possibility and now she knew that she would have to earn his spark. To make him hers. She needed to have him because she was hungry for him.

**((After some hours...))**

Burstmaster was unable to fall in recharge because he was aroused but after some time his optics startedclosing and he started drifting in recharge,purring faintly at his wonderful fluxe.


End file.
